La unión hace a la fuerza
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: El anticristo jugará un papel importante en el Apocalipsis... ¿Pero será el de salvar a todo el mundo? Cuando Jesse conoce a Tom Singer su vida cambiará. Él y Tom se dirigirán a luchar contra el apocálipsis codo a codo con los Winchester. ¿Qué les espera?


**_Nota de autor:_** _Quise hacer algo original y decidí que sería bueno usar un personaje original y juntarlo con Jesse (el anticristo) para hacer un historia que bordea el humor, la aventura, la amistad, la angustia y por supuesto lo sobrenatural (duh!), así que he creado esta historia con una narrativa no muy frecuentemente usada en fics de supernatural. ¡Ojala les guste!_

* * *

**El lado que brilla de la luna**

-Oh dios, hazme bueno.

Eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento, no había otro pensamiento que pudiese atravesar su cráneo, todo le decía lo mismo. No había hecho nada malo todavía, eran las ideas, el ambiente y sobre todo su rostro, aquel rostro que contenía una furia tan grande reflejada en el espejo del baño de hombres en la preparatoria "Adams" en Michigan. Miró el reloj; hacía tres horas, veinte minutos y catorce segundos había tenido un espasmo, una severa sensación de deseo que nunca había sentido antes, y no era algo malvado, sino extraño. Se sentía como un ser bizarro. Tenía que salir del colegio.

A veinticinco minutos, catorce segundos y tres milésimas de segundo estaba un niño sentado en un parque contemplando a los otros niños jugar con sus padres. Lo que sentía era un retorcijón en el estomago, seguido de un ardor en los ojos que le recordó la sensación de desear algo que no estaba en sus manos y el dolor de estomago causado por los gases. Todo lo que tenía era un reemplazo, no algo en real.

Ahora a doce minutos de su encuentro, el chico de preparatoria repetía su nombre mentalmente. Tom, Tom, Tom, tratando de recordar quien era y que hacía ahí. A cinco minutos de distancia escupió en el suelo dándole en el zapato a un hombre de negocios que comenzó a perseguirlo que intenciones de golpearlo. Si no hubiese escupido, habría llegado doce minutos más tarde al lugar donde él y el niño se encontrarían.

Logró despistar a su perseguidor en medio de la carrera que tuvo. Retomando el aliento vio como un pequeño niño se desvaneció en los aires como si nunca hubiese existido.

La imaginación de Tom no le permitió negar el suceso que acababa de presenciar y lo asoció de inmediato con una fractura espacio temporal que había hecho que el niño frente a él viajase ciento doce años al futuro donde se encontraría con una sociedad reinada por los delfines que habrían superado la inteligencia humana.

-Estoy bien loco.

Y como no quería que nadie lo considerase como tal, se guardó el secreto del niño que desapareció de la nada, y sin embargo no dejaría de escribir un cuento sobre él, dos poesías y una novela de ciento treinta y tres páginas acerca de la sociedad futurística gobernada por delfines.

El chico parecía común a los ojos de cualquiera, Tomas Paul Singer, altura de metro ochenta, masa corporal de un maratonista, ojos pardos y cabello color chocolate con mucho volumen que llegaba hasta su nuca. Solía imaginarse a sí mismo en miles panoramas a la vez y creía que todo era posible, lo inexplicable para él no era nada más que una respuesta que encontrar, por lo cual en su vida había presenciado apariciones fantasmales, incineraciones espontáneas, estigmas, entre otros sucesos sobrenaturales y nunca llegó a negarlos, lo que es más se dedicó a investigarlos. Su tiempo se dividía en cinco partes. La primera era correr, la segunda su familia, la tercera los estudios, la cuarta la investigación y la quinta la construcción de calzados de cuero, obsesión incomprendida por sus pares, puesto que su inteligencia no daba para tales usos.

El niño con él que se había encontrado se repitió su nombre Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, las mismas tres veces que Tom y se miraba en el espejo. Desde que había aprendido de su morbosa ascendencia había decidido que debía mantenerse lejos de sus familiares para protegerlos. Podía tener lo que sea, y por lo tanto no deseaba nada. Se sentía vacío y confundido, de todo lo que podía tener (que era un montón) lo que verdaderamente deseaba no estaba para él. Y sin embargo sabía que estaba a su alcance.

Jesse caminó por las calles de Michigan sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, a veces solo pensaba en no existir, y ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar, estaba en medio del vacío y luego volvía a la realidad para caminar alrededor de los mortales.

-¿Cómo le ira a Sam?

Fue la única pregunta que se hizo. Los acontecimientos por los que paso tras su encuentro con los Winchester fueron muy fuertes, todavía no lograba reponerse del todo, solo podía considerar variables, a la vez que deseaba oler los pies que hacía una vez al año su madre. Y estaba en sus manos, sin embargo no significaba nada, puesto que eso era nada más que la materialización de sus pensamientos, el amor no esta en el pastel y por lo tanto no tenía más valor, razón por la cual lo arrojó lejos dándole a Tom que pasaba por la acera camino a comprar cuero para hacer sus calzados.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Tom limpiándose la cara y lamiendo la cubierta del pie que yacía en su cara-. De manzana, al menos mi cara es sabrosa.

Tan pronto como Jesse miró al joven de 17 años disfrutando el pie en la cara, él solo pudo pensar:

-Que tipo más raro.

Y se alejaba de él, dispuesto a desaparecer de nuevo, pero alguien tomó su mano. Tom había llegado a su brazo con una velocidad sorprendente, 6,4 metros por segundo, bastante alta para una persona normal. Justo cuando pensó que Tom lo iba a regañar, tuvo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Dónde compraste ese pie? ¡Está muy bueno!

Jesse solo consideró que el tipo frente a él estaba loco, y sin embargo esa locura le parecía llamativa frente al montón común de gente con la que se había encontrado desde su partida.

-Me llamo Tom.

-Jesse- saludó el niño sonriendo-. ¿En verdad no te importa que te cubriera el rostro con ese pie?

-¿Cómo me hará bien enojarme? No puedo pegarle a un niño, así que si el pie además tenía buen sabor, es mejor salir con la dirección de una buena tienda de tortas, en vez de con una demanda por abuso infantil.

-Eres divertido- le dijo Jesse riendo.

Por un momento Tom consideró en preguntarle por el acontecimiento del parque, pero si su teoría era correcta acerca del viaje al futuro, solo podía significar que había vuelto al pasado como un títere de los delfines para acelerar el proceso de cambio de mundo, por lo cual en su rol de súper héroe ficticio, debía desmembrar la verdad paso a paso.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Soy huérfano.

El corazón se le ablandó por un momento a Tom; esas dos palabras transformaron de inmediato al niño en su idealizado hermano menor.

No le permitió rehusarse a que pasase con él la tarde, y Jesse por su parte no tenía ningún apuro en separarse de él, quien además le proporcionaba entretenimiento.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Tom comenzase a explicarle sus diferentes teorías del mundo y lo inexplicable, algo que por lo general omitía con todo el mundo para evitar ser visto como loco, pero que por alguna razón no podía dejar de contarle a Jesse, y eso se debía a que Jesse inconscientemente le obligaba a no mentir con su poder, pero eso solo podía unirlo más con Tom. Jesse estaba seguro de que destino o no, Tom era él único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa y varias risas en el panorama apocalíptico en el cual se veía envuelto por su naturaleza. Llegó a olvidarse de que realmente era el anticristo, durante las horas que estuvo con Tom era un humano más.

Al llegar a la casa de Tom, Jesse percibió algo extraño.

-¡Llegas tarde Tomas!

-¡Hola Lily!- saludó Tom-. Jesse, esta es mi hermana, Lily, este es Jesse.

-¿Otro huérfano?

¿Otro? Jesse comprendió que no era él primer niño en ser traído a la casa de Tom.

Tom tenía mala reputación en su escuelo, lo consideraban pedófilo por llevar niños a su casa, sin embargo la verdadera razón era que Tom vivía solo con su hermana mayor Lily de 26 años y los dos pasaron por el orfanato y la pobreza, lo cual había sensibilizado a Tom con los niños sin hogar, a los cuales por lo general consideraba sus hermanos, ya que, sin saberlo, había compartido el vientre de su madre con un bebe que no llegaría a la vida para respirar y que hubiese sido su hermano menor. Los niños huérfanos llenaban ese espacio en Tom que él ignoraba.

Jesse se vio tomado por sorpresa por esta revelación, y también por el hecho de que alrededor de Lily y Tom se sentía repentinamente débil. Sus habilidades estaban reducidas, no es que no pudiese usarlas, es que cuando Tom y Lily estaban juntos le era más difícil. Y supo que ambos tenían habilidades como él, bueno no como las de él, pero eran especiales al fin y al cabo.

-Mi hermana es psíquica- comentó Tom contestando la pregunta implícita de Jesse.

Ese comentario jamás se le habría escapado de los labios si no fuese porque la habilidad de Jesse todavía estaba en funcionamiento.

-Y Tom mueve objetos sin tocarlos.

-Hemos vivido solos por la mayor parte de nuestras vidas.

-Tenemos el mismo color favorito, el rojo.

-Adoramos el filete con arroz.

-Que es lo que vamos a comer ahora.

Jesse ya no tenía control de sus habilidades, se dispersaban solas y tanto Lily como Tom no pararon de dar afirmaciones tanto relevantes como irrelevantes de sí mismo mientras comían la cena a las cinco de la tarde. Afuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer y ya para las ocho de la noche, Lily y Tom se habían ido a dormir, mientras que Jesse contemplaba la lluvia, pensando en los acontecimientos de ese día.

Tan solo hacía unas horas había pisado un chicle que le había hecho pensar que debía caminar en la hierba lo que desató su encuentro con Tom, un joven tan misterioso, extraño, loco y amable como nunca había conocido. Le caía bien y veía en el un buen corazón latente, al igual que en su hermana. Sin embargo los contornos del corazón de Lily no eran tan resplandecientes como el de Tom, había algo bajo todo eso, algo que ocultaba, angustia quizá, o bien podría ser la vergüenza que sentía por coleccionar en secreto pedazos de tierra de distintos tipos. Fuera lo que fuese Jesse sabía que Lily era más de lo que siempre mostraba su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué irme hoy? Finalmente he encontrado un lugar en el que quiero estar.

Y quería estar, era interesante, divertido, y sentía lo que por mucho tiempo ansió. Familia. Sin embargo los acontecimientos estaban por jugar en su contra.

Mientras dormía no era capaz de advertir la llegada de una brillante luz a la casa. Solo fue capaz de entender que la casa estaba siendo atacada cuando Tom lo tomó de la cintura obligándolo a salir del sueño al que había entrado.

-¡Despierta! ¡Algo raro esta pasando!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tengo una teoría! ¡Las corrientes que causan los relámpagos se están desatando en esta casa y si no salimos en doce segundos estaremos fritos, literalmente!

Su teoría, como siempre, no podía ser más errónea, sin embargo hizo bien en lanzarse por la ventana con Jesse desde el segundo piso, porque la luz iba acompañada por un sonido que terminaría por quemar sus ojos, reventar sus tímpanos y destrozar sus interiores. Se detuvo a ambos en medio de la caída con la mente y ambos tocaron el pasto del jardín con suavidad. Lily apareció corriendo con su camisón de dormir en unos segundos, mientras una figura humana salía de la casa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, bajo y gordo, con un traje fino, un terno azul.

-Finalmente encuentro al niño, y que sorpresa que este con los Singer.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Tom-. ¡Oh no! ¡Es un terminator!

-Me habían hablado de tu imaginación sin límites, parece que me vas a divertir más de lo que pensé.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó Lily.

-Mi nombre es Zachariah y he venido a por Jesse.


End file.
